Dyeing Silver
by HowShallWeDuelIChooseNARWALS
Summary: Everything is fine and as it should be. Yet, one day Kakashi is interrupted during a very important ritual, letting out a secret of devastating consequences. Kakashi dyes his hair. Feeling betrayed, the village captures the "silver" haired man. How can one small secret change the lives of so many? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Why hello there! This is my first proper story here, please read and review! I would be most grateful!**

**This story came to me and my friend whilst goofing off, so I hope you enjoy this as much as we did starting it off!**

**Please note: this is a very short chapter, just to set the scene. The story will progress as Kakashi's life unravels muhahahaha!**

* * *

><p>Hatake Kakashi stared longingly at the memorial stone in front him, wishing he could see his teammates just one more time. Nothing quite prepared him for the loneliness he felt since Rin, Obito and his sensei left him alone. He stiffened up, hearing faint footsteps coming up behind him.<p>

"Kakashi-san," the masked anbu that was kneeled on the grass spoke quietly. "Hokage-sama wishes to speak with you."

"Yeah yeah," Kakashi muttered. That was the fifth time today she had requested his presence, and it was only noon.

The anbu, not expecting further response, disappeared leaving Kakashi alone with his thoughts once more.

_Well I better get going before I get punished with more D rank missions_.

Kakashi chuckled under his breath remembering the time when Naruto refused to see Tsunade, saying that the old hag needed to pay back her borrowed money before he would even talk to her again. This resulted in Team Kakashi boycotting the week's missions. The Hokage was not terribly pleased with this decision. He had spent the next month doing nothing but painting fences and weeding vegetable patches. Certainly not jounin material.

Without further delay, Kakashi stated toward the Kage tower.

Before long, the half-masked man made it to the friendly neighbourhood Kage tower. _What does she want this time_, he mused before entering the building. Before long, Kakashi had ascended the stairs and was knocking on the door.

"Who is it this time?" Came a gruff sounding voice from the other side of the door.

"It is me, Lady Tsunade," Kakashi retorted.

"Come in, come in. Why didn't you say so sooner?" The blonde haired women snapped. "Where have you been? I sent word for you hours ago."

"Well you see, there was this rabbit with a pocket watch and…"

"Enough," the Hokage sighed. "Why do I even bother asking anymore? It is beyond me…"

Kakashi stood in the centre of the room, before a great wooden table.

_I should get myself a decent table like that… But defiantly in mahogany. Only real men get mahogany. _Kakashi rambled in his head.

"I have an urgent matter to discuss with you, Hatake Kakashi." Tsunade sounded angry. The silver haired man racked his brain, to his knowledge he had not done anything to anger lady Hokage… recently at least.

"Hmm?" Kakashi asked inquisitively.

Tsunade looked him deep in the eye before turning perpendicular to him and asking, "Does this new robe make me look fat?"

Silence befell on the room before a slight chuckle escaped Kakashi's lips. He received a death glare from the lady before him, resulting in silence once more.

"Umm… No?" he responded, voice devoid of any tone that could send the person before him off. It was common knowledge in the village, you do not, under any circumstances, annoy Tsunade-hime. Not if you wanted to live. The last person to insult the Hokage was still in intensive care, almost 5 months after the brutal beating he had endured. The silver haired man had no desire to be the next receiver of said punishment.

"It is rather… uh… fetching," He continued.

The blonde looked pleased, smiling, she nodded and agreed with the man in front of her.

"That is all." She finally announced.

Just as Kakashi swiveled his feet around to flee the deranged women, he was stopped by one more question. A question the scarecrow never wanted to hear. One that sent shivers down his very spine.

"Have you done something different to your hair?"


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Here is chapter 2. It is still quite serious but I just have to get the story set up. Kakashi certainly in in aloooooot of trouble muhahahaha. You will see what I mean... eventually! **_

_**Please read and review, I will love you long time :P**_

* * *

><p>The sound of rushing water echoed through the small apartment, thick steam pooling over the floors. It was obvious someone was taking an extremely long time the bathroom. A small click came from the front door before it creaked open, a ninja in orange slowly entered.<p>

"Kakashi-sensei?" The blonde called out. He glanced around, the place was immaculate, as if no one even lived there. That or a neat freak – the latter being more likely as not a speck of dust could be seen. Startled by the sheer volume of water vapour flooding the small flat, Naruto quickened his pace, making his way to the source of the mystery. Baa-can had sent him on a recon/recovery mission to look for Kakashi. The jounin had everyone worried as he fled from the Kage tower like a bat out of hell, his skin as white as paper, eyes wide.

Naruto had volunteered for the mission, having never been allowed near the premises since the Halloween incident of the previous year. The blonde was tired of Kakashi always arriving late, so for a little 'lesson', he had placed over 60 alarm clocks all over the apartment building which were to be set of at 1 minute intervals. The entire building was outraged, threatening Naruto with disembowelment if he ever so much as moved a grain of rice in there again. Yet, Naruto was chuffed with himself, he had never seen Kakashi as edgy as he had that day. The scarecrow was so tired, Naruto caught him reading his book porn upside down. As he pointed it out, he snuck a paper bomb to the back of it resulting to a piece of charcoal. Naruto had to run away from Kakashi for a week for that, and he also emptied gama-chan to replace the book. Never again, Naruto vowed. As much fun as that was, it was not worth the labour and money it cost to get back into Kakashi's good graces again.

Following the steam to the origin, Uzumaki progressed into the apartment. As he drew closer to the bathroom, he could hear a voice. It was erratic, crazed. He knew it to be Kakashi but was he… chanting?

"Come on, get in there! You useless… my fingers could do a better job!"

Naruto stopped, face creasing as he wondered just what the heck Kakashi was up to.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked tentatively. There was no reply, just more deep grunts and the occasional curse. Naruto started again, moving slowly to the door. He could barely see anything, the ploom of steam was just too thick and heavy, a mist over the whole apartment. The air had a strange, chemical smell… Naruto took a deep breath as he knocked on the door.

Kakashi stiffened, not moving a muscle. His mind froze before comprehending his situation. No one could see him like this! What would people say? HE was not willing to find out.

"Do not come in!" Kakashi screamed, mind flurrying with a way to try and cover up. "I am, uh, very naked in here!"

Naruto opened the door, its hinges creaked as he did so.

"Relax Kaka-sensai, we are both men," Naruto chirped as his gaze fell onto the room.

It was quite a small room, suitable considering the size of the apartment. Just a few square meters. White walls with one large, dew covered mirror adorning the wall adjacent to the door. Naruto moved into the room, taking care with foot placement as to not slip on the wet tiles.

"I think you have to get out of your bathroom sensei, everyone is worried about you, and you have been gone a while now… it smells really bad in here. Did you decide to kill something?" Naruto said. After a moment of no reply, the blonde turned his gaze to the tub in the corner of the room.

There, under a sea of bubbles, sat Kakashi. His hair plastered to his face and neck. His face was paler than the product in his fair… Naruto blinked and let his mind adjust for a moment. Product? That did not look like ordinary shampoo...

"Wait Naruto! I can explain," started the scarecrow, raising his hands in defense. Clear plastic gloves adorned Kakashi's hands, they too were covered in the strange creamy fluid, the same as the hair.

"Sensei? What are you doing?" questioned Naruto, a confused glint in his eye. Neither moved as the water kept flowing from the bath taps. Realization dawned on Naruto before he shouted, "WHAT? Sensei? You… dye your hair?"

Naruto erupted into all out laughter, fell to the floor and rolled around. Kakashi, too shocked to move, just sat in the tub and glared at the stupid blonde.

"Please, don't tell anyone," Kakashi whispered.

"Too late," Naruto laughed before he jumped out of the room and ran into the night, his laughter still echoing in Kakashi's ears.

_Dammit. If this gets out, I am in deep trouble. _Kakashi thought to himself. But he knew, it was too late. Naruto could not keep a secret, nothing was safe. He was found out, Kakashi knew. He had to run.

Bolting out of the tub, Kakashi flung himself out o and after Naruto. His mind focused solely on getting him to shut up the blonde. A loud clunk could be heard as he slipped on the tiles and slid across the room and into the wall.

"Oh come on!" He shouted and peeled himself off the wall, leaving a nice wet imprint of himself as he did.

Moving swiftly, Kakashi run out the apartment and into the street. He could feel Naruto's presence, he was not too far. Instinctively Kakashi followed the blondes trail, running through the streets of Konoha. As he ran, Kakashi felt a slight breeze, a nip in the air. Seconds passed and then it dawned on him. The villagers were staring, blushes on the women's faces while disdain was predominant on the males, as was jealousy in their eyes. Kakashi was stark naked, a few bubbles still clung desperately onto the soaked man yet the only cloth on him was covering his face.

Women were giggling, some passed out on the floor from blood loss (for they had serious nose bleeds).

"Ka-Kakashi-sensei?" asked a girls voice. Kakashi stopped in his tracks, blood pooling to his face. He moved his hands swiftly to cup himself to save what little 'respect' he could, not that he had any left. The villagers had seen him in all his glory. Pale skin dripping with water, and a mess of hair. It was obvious to all that saw, if they weren't paying attention to… other things.

Kakashi turned around, hands still cupping himself, "Yes Sakura-chan?"

Kakashi eye smiled at the pink haired girl in front of him, a small blush adorned her face as she looked away.

"What are you doing?" She asked, still looking away. "To each their own but please put some clothes on."

"Umm yeah. Sorry," Kakashi said, face twisted into embarrassment. "I was just on my way to-"

"Kakashi!" A voice boomed.

_"Oh crap. Not now!" _Kakashi mentally face palmed. A figured all in green approached from the distance.

"I recognise that fire of youth anywhere. My eternal rival Kaka-…"

There was a pause as Might Guy came closer to the naked man, eyeing his naked form. Sakura, seeing sanctuary of the naked man before her, stared at Guy. 'At least it isn't Guy who is naked' the pink haired girl thought. She shivered as she visualised it, mentally cursing herself as she slapped herself in the face. That was not an image anyone would want, she would not wish that even upon her enemies.

"I see you have discovered the burning power of youth, Kakashi," Guy continued, eyeing Kakashi with a pleased smile. "I will not be beaten by you. It is time for today's match! You seem to be in the… uh… spirit. I will not lose!" As guy finished, he started to strip.

"No! Stop this now! There are children around," Sakura shouted, hitting both Kakashi and Guy over the head, leaving inflated bumps on their heads. "Guy-sensei, please do not removed your clothes, no one wants to see that! Please…" Sakura shivered again, eyes fluttering as she tried desperately to remove the image in her head. "And you, Kakashi-sensei… You should know better! Public indecency? I never took you for the kind."

Kakashi tried to protest but Sakura was not hearing it.

"Guy-sensei, Lee-san was looking for you earlier, he said he wanted to show you his, umm, spring time of youth," Sakura gulped, she did not want to know what that meant. "And Kakashi-sensei, Tsunade-sama was looking for you. Please head directly to the Kage tower… after you have put some clothes on."

With that said, Sakura turned away and strode off towards her home, cheeks blazing red. She needed some alone time to get rid of the horrid images that plagued her mind. A naked Kakashi and a naked Guy… the pink haired girl cringed again, swearing she needed therapy to deal with the nightmares that would follow.


End file.
